She
by JustAsSane
Summary: He loves her, not despite her faults, but because of them. EXCERPT: "He knew his feeling were wrong. He knew he shouldn't pretend to stay late at work to sit with her as she read. He shouldn't leave his girlfriend alone at a Weasley wedding to go swimming with her. He really couldn't help it."
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Alright, I need to apologize for the delay in SLY. School is already a bit hectic, mainly because of my math class (I am an epic failure when it comes to math). But hopefully this will tide you over until I update? Or last satiate your hunger for stories for now.**_

 ** _Listened_** _ **to:**_ _ **Somewhere Only We Know by Lily Allen**_

 _ **~JAS**_

She was Hermione, the girl whom he had known since he was an eleven year-old prat, but also the girl he had only come to _know_ five years ago. The girl who had the spirit of a million excited pixies. The girl who exuded so much love and passion that just being in her presence made him feel like better man.

She was Astoria Greengrass, the girl he had known since he was a toddler. The girl who had become his girlfriend, but not so much his best friend. She was smooth, and well put together. She was a pureblood dream. However, she did not like the Weasley's and as much as he tried to get her to come, she never joined them for Sunday breakfast.

 _She_ was a klutz to say the least. He always caught her more than once whenever in her presence. Which was often. But that's what best friends did for each other right? _She_ was his best friend, his confidant.

He knew his feeling were wrong. He knew he shouldn't pretend to stay late at work to sit with _her_ as she read. He shouldn't leave his girlfriend alone at a Weasley wedding to go swimming with _her._ He really couldn't help it.

 _She_ was compassionate. _She_ had hair like a river of melted chocolate and eyes like fresh caramel. _She_ worked for what she thought was right. _She_ argued with him when she knew he was wrong. _She_ wore her scars proudly, and when asked by little James Potter why she had pink stripes across her stomach _she_ responded with _, "Those are my tiger stripes growing in. Pretty neat, huh?"_ before she picked him up and spun him around making airplane noises while he screamed in laughter. _She_ had introduced him to the brilliance of Muggle DVD's. _She_ always tried something before deciding whether or not she liked it. Best of all, _she_ always smelled like Christmas.

She was complacent. She waited for him like a dog to get home. She was smooth, had no scars. She didn't really like children. When he brought home a Muggle DVD player, she refused to watch anything with him. She was stuck in her old ways. She smelt like Muggle window cleaner, and the irony was not lost on him.

He didn't think he really had ever loved her.

So when she had the only heart-to-heart conversation with him that he could remember, he wasn't surprised when it was to break up with him.

 _"I can't date you when you obviously love someone else. It's embarrassing."_

He just nodded and agreed. 

He went straight to _her_ house after that.

 _She,_ who could tell he needed to just be silent for a moment. _She,_ who laid on the floor facing the ceiling and instructed him to lay with his head beside hers. _She,_ who told him that this was how her mother helped her think.

 _She,_ who didn't press him further when he said, " _I'm free."_

 _She_ was Hermione Granger, the girl who had swept him off his feet. The girl who had bullied her way into his life. _She_ was the girl who had quickly become a constant in his life. The girl who showed him what it was like to have a real family who loved and cared for you. The girl who introduced him to so many different things that it was a miracle his brain hadn't ever exploded.

 _She_ was the woman with whom he was so madly in love with, that he couldn't resist kissing her when bright eyes gazed at him in surprise.

The woman, who when she smiled and returned his kiss, he knew was madly in love with him too.


	2. Authors Note

**Hey guys JAS here! I uploaded a Sequel to this called** ** _He._** **Be sure to check it out!**

 **~JAS**


End file.
